carter angst
by Hawkeyefan
Summary: The Vacation They will never forget two


Deb: Carol said a car that ran a red light hit him. He can't feel his legs. They took him up to surgery a little while ago.   
  
Kerry: (Knowing that Deb and Carter have been dating.) Why don't you go and get a ticket to Phoenix.   
  
Deb: (Looks at Kerry.) Ok I will. I will keep you guys posted.   
  
Peter: Just go   
Deb: Bye (She leaves.)   
  
Back at Phoenix Memorial Hospital Doug and Mark have just arrived. They see Susan. They go over to her.   
  
Mark: Susan Carol Just called us. How is he?   
  
Susan: He can't feel his legs Mark. He's scared. So am I.   
  
Mark: (Hugs her.) It's ok Susan.   
  
Doug: (Looking around for Carol.) Where's Carol?   
  
Susan: She's up on the surgical waiting room. Here I will show you the way.   
  
They follow Susan as soon as they get there. Doug sees Carol and runs to her and just hugs her.   
  
Carol: Doug Im glad you're here.   
  
Doug: Me too.   
  
Mark: Are you still on Shift Susan?   
  
Susan: (Looks at her watch) Nope Im off. I think I will stay here.   
  
Mark: Ok   
  
Carol: (Still holding on to Doug.) I called Deb; She's on her way here.   
  
Doug: I'm glad she will be here for Carter.   
  
Carol: Me too.   
  
Two hours later Carol, Mark, Doug, and Susan are still waiting. Annie brings Deb up to the waiting room.   
  
Annie: Dr. Lewis. Dr. Chen is here.   
  
Susan: (Turns around and Sees Deb Chen.) Deb Chen I thought you quit.   
  
Deb: I did only for four month's. I have been dating Carter for about two weeks now. I got on a plane as soon as I could. Now I am here.   
  
A half an hour later Carter is brought out of Surgery and into recovery. A nurse notices he is waking up.   
  
Nurse: Dr. William's he's waking up.   
  
Dr. William's: (Comes up to Carter) Hey Dr. Carter let's extubate you. You know the drill. 1.2.3. Take a deep breath.   
  
Carter: (Starts coughing then stops. In a weak voice.) Thank you Dr. William's.   
  
Dr. William's: Your welcome. Now I'm going to test your legs to see if you can feel them.   
  
Carter: Ok.   
  
Dr. William's: (Poking at his legs.) Can you feel this?   
  
Carter: No I can't.   
  
Dr. William's: It looks like you are paralyzed from the waist down. I want you to have physical therapy for three days.   
  
Carter: No this can't be possible.   
  
Dr. William's: I'm sorry Dr. Carter. Hey let's move him to his own room now.   
  
Carter: I want to see Carol.   
  
Dr. William's: Ok I will go talk to them. Do you want me to tell them what's going on?   
  
Carter: Yes please. I trust them. (They finally set Carter in his own room.   
  
Dr. William's: All right I will go talk to them.   
  
Carter: Ok bye.   
  
Dr. William's goes to the group in the waiting room. Susan sees her.   
  
Susan: Angela how is he?   
  
Dr. William's: He came out of surgery fine. I tested his legs. I'm sorry to say this but he is paralyzed from the waist down. I have him on physical therapy for three days. Then he will be release two days afterwards.   
  
Deb: Ok can we see him?   
  
Dr. William's: Yes only two people at a time.   
  
Mark: Deb you and Carol go first, Doug and I will wait here.   
  
Deb: Ok what room is he in?   
  
Dr. William's: He's in room 303.   
  
Carol: Thank you. (They leave)   
  
Carol and Deb find room 303. Carol knocks on the door. Carter answers in a weak voice.   
  
Carter: Come in. (He has been crying. They enter)   
  
Carol: Hey look who's here.   
  
Carter: Deb!   
  
Deb: John I just heard. I'm so sorry. (She hugs him.)   
  
Carter: I can't believe this is happening.   
  
Carol: Carter will support you in anyway.   
  
Carter: Ok.   
  
Deb: Well we better let you get some rest ok?   
  
Carter: All right tell Mark and Doug I will see them later.   
  
Carol: We will. (They leave and Carter falls asleep.)   
  
Two days later Carter is rolling his wheelchair down the hall with Susan; they are going to the Cafeteria.   
  
Susan: So how's physical therapy going.   
  
Carter: It's going ok. I can't wit to get out of here. But this was supposed to be a fun vacation.   
  
Susan: I know Im just glad to see you, Mark, Carol, and Doug again.   
  
Carter: Yeah. Were here (Points to the Cafeteria.) I'm hungry.   
  
Susan: Ok. So you and Deb must really be in love?   
  
Carter: Yeah we are. She's great.   
  
Susan: I couldn't believe it that you two were dating. But I'm glad you found someone.   
  
Carter: Thanks   
  
They enter the cafeteria and find a place to sit down.   
  
Carter: Mark and Doug said they would meet us here right?   
  
Susan: Yeah they did. Hey I will go and get us something to eat. What do you want?   
  
Carter: I will have a cheeseburger, fries and a milkshake.   
  
Susan: Okay I will be back. (She leaves just as Mark and Doug arrives.   
  
Mark: Hi Carter.   
  
Doug: Hey Carter.   
  
Carter: Hi Dr. Ross and Dr. Greene. Susan just went to get lunch. How are you guys?   
  
Doug: Were good. Deb and Carol went clothes shopping.   
  
Carter: I hate shopping for clothes.   
  
Mark: Me too. (Susan comes back and sees the guys.)   
  
Susan: Here you go Carter. (Puts down the food.) Hey Mark.   
  
Mark: Hi Susan.   
  
Doug: Well Susan hi ya.   
  
Susan: Hi Doug.   
  
Mark: Well were leaving in two more days. I thought Carter and I take the train back to Chicago. Elizabeth said she could pick us up.   
  
Carter: Great, So Susan you will come and visit this Christmas?   
  
Susan: Yeah I will.   
  
Doug: So how's Physical Therapy Carter.   
  
Carter: Please Dr. Ross I don't want to talk about it.   
  
Doug: Ok   
  
Mark: (Still looking at Susan.) That's great you will be coming up for Christmas.   
  
Susan: Yeah it will be.   
  
Carol and Deb are at the Wayward Clothes Shop talking.   
  
Deb: Yes John and I were competitive of each other when we were in medical school. But we aren't now.   
  
Carol: That's great to hear. So you're planning to take the train back to Chicago.   
  
Deb: Yes I am. I want to help John through this. I know he's seeing a therapist outside the hospital.   
  
Carol: I'm glad to hear that.   
  
Two days later Mark and Carter are saying goodbye to Carol and Doug at the airport.   
  
Carter: (In his wheelchair.) Well I had fun. I will never forget Doug crashing into the water fountain.   
  
Doug: Me neither, and good luck. Bye. (He starts getting on the plane.   
  
Carol: Bye Carter, Mark. (She bends down and gives Carter a hug and then gets on the plane.)   
  
Mark: Bye you guys. (Waves to them. They watch them board the plane and they head out.) Well Deb's waiting for us.   
  
Carter: Well let's go then.   
  
At the train station Susan is waiting with Deb for Mark and Carter.   
  
Susan: Well I'm glad I let Mark borrow my car.   
  
Deb: (Looking around for the two of them, she spots them.) Yeah there they are.   
  
Susan: Yeah.   
  
Mark and Carter come over   
  
Carter: Hey you two. Susan Catch. (He throw's her the car keys and she catches them.)   
  
Susan: Hi   
  
Mark: Hi well I guess this is it.   
  
Susan: Yeah. Well it was great seeing you guy again. I will come and Visit this Christmas.   
  
Mark: Ok   
  
Deb: (giving Carter a kiss on the lips) Wow that was good.   
  
Carter: Oh yeah.   
  
Mark: Hey they're loading the train.   
  
Carter: Ok   
  
They board the train. Then they wave goodbye to Susan. Two months later Carter is still working in the ER. Doug and Carol have come back to Chicago. Carol is working at County again. Doug is working at Mercy. Carter is behind the admit desk doing Chart reviews, when Carol comes up to him. She has a grin on her face.   
  
Carol: Hey Carter guess what?   
  
Carter: What?   
  
Carol: Susan's moving back. She starts working today.   
  
Carter: That's great.   
  
Carol: Yeah   
  
Carter: I asked the Deb the question last night.   
  
Carol: What did she say?   
  
Carter: She said yes were getting married.   
  
Carol: Congrats.   
  
Susan comes in at this point.   
  
Susan: Congrats on what?   
  
Carol: Carter here is getting married.   
  
Susan: Congratulations.   
  
Carter: Thanks.   
  
3 months later Carter and Deb are married and they live in a new house.   
  
The End.  
  
  



End file.
